This is Hallowind
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. In a windy Halloween night, the gang celebrate it having a party at Yugi's, everything goes great, they even have a Halloween story... yaoi!


Nekogal: -appears wearing vampire costume- Obviously, here is a Halloween oneshot! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

'_Whooooosh'_

The wind blew strongly that night, moving savagely the trees, leaves, dust and grass; giving a spooky atmosphere with the full moon up in the sky shining brightly, no stars at sight but heavy and grey clouds instead.

It was another year that Halloween arrived, and the young group of teenagers was having a costume party at the Kame Game Shop, courtesy of Yugi.

Everyone was wearing a great variety of costumes. Yugi was an angel (which Yami said matched him perfectly), Yami was a vampire, Seto was dressed as a fancy millionaire (he was wearing a tux, a hat and a cane), Joey was a werewolf, Ryou was a wizard, Bakura a metallic guitarist (he even brought a guitar), Malik an Egyptian servant and Marik was a zombie.

The house was filled with music, lights and well, lots of candy.

Yami stood watching how everyone was dancing, with Yugi right next to him. "You know Yugi," Yami said to the teen, getting his attention. "I could just take you upstairs, and take that angelical innocence away from you" He purred in his ear, his fake fangs scraping the vulnerable neck of his light.

Yugi moaned and closed his eyes. "Maybe after the party is over" Yugi whispered and kissed his lover. "Why don't you meanwhile suck the innocence away to the candy?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, I don't need to. Bakura and Marik already took care of that" He remarked pointing discreetly to named dark halves.

Yugi turned at them and chuckled at seeing both of them fighting over a candy bar, when at the table were a lot of more of them.

It was heard from the inside how the speed and strength of the wind increased drastically.

But still, this seemed to not worry them, but make the night more convenient.

And then…

The lights and music, turned off.

"Wha…?"

"I can't see!"

"Oh yeah! Terror night!!"

"Woohoo!"

"What the hell?"

"-yelp- Yami!! That's my ass!!"

"Oh, I know"

The exclaims of the confused teenagers stopped when Ryou took a flashlight from a drawer and turned it on. "No need to panic guys, I'm sure the light will come back pretty soon"

Now that the room was lightly lit up, everyone saw their positions. Bakura and Marik were hiding candy in their pockets, Yami was touching Yugi's ass, Malik was just sitting on the floor, Joey was scratching his head confused and Seto was still standing there, looking calmed.

"So what now?" Malik asked as everyone sat in a circle around him.

Yugi took the flashlight from Ryou's hand. "I think it's a good time for a Halloween story" He suggested. "And I have one. It's about the monsters that lived in Halloween Town"

**~~~Story~~~**

A small werewolf looked from inside a mansion through a window at the sky, waiting for the full moon to finally show itself.

"Hey" A deep voice said from behind.

Yugi turned around and smiled at seeing his vampire lover. "Hi!" He said and kissed his pale cheek.

"Still waiting?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I can't wait to go out and scare the mortals! I may even turn some of them into werewolves as well"

The vampire laughed. "Be patient. It will be worth to wait, trust me" Yami then held Yugi's waist. "But now that I remember…" Yami's eyes turned red blood. "I haven't fed lately"

Yugi grinned at this and wagged his tail happily. "Oh! Pick me!"

Yami chuckled and licked his lips, slowly leaning down to his neck. "I wouldn't choose someone else" He hissed sexily, then pierced his fangs through the soft flesh.

Yugi gasped, but then moaned and closed his eyes at feeling Yami suck from his neck. "Mmm… ooh Yami" Yugi purred, then tilted his head to the side to give more space to Yami.

Yami groaned in delight at feeling the sweet liquid in his mouth; he just couldn't get enough of it. But he knew very well he could kill Yugi if he let himself get carried away.

Carefully, he removed his fangs and licked the wound to heal it. "Tasty" Yami said smirking, licking his lips clean.

Yugi chuckled and licked Yami's nose, wagging his tail; then returned to look through the window.

"Hey! Yami! Dude! Turn around!"

Yami turned around to face both ghosts Bakura and Marik. The ghosts were just floating there happily, not caring at all they were transparent.

"How's this when we go to the human world?" Marik asked.

"Booooooooooo! We are ghostssssss!!" Both said in unison.

Yami shrugged. "It's ok I guess" 'For a 4 year old that is…' Yami then noticed Seto and Joey walking down the stairs. Joey was half dog, half werewolf, so Seto had a very good reason to call him Puppy.

Seto was a powerful warlock and was teaching his students, Ryou, a young wizard and Malik, a careless witch/wizard.

"So are we ready to leave?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Puppy, remember, once we leave we are not coming back"

Joey scoffed and crossed his arms. "I already know that. But I just can't wait!!"

More noise filled the room when came down flying on his broom a laughing Malik, been as excited as Joey was. "Oh right! We are going!!" He exclaimed as he flew in circles.

Ryou sighed as he came down gliding softly. "I tried to stop him"

"Let him be" Bakura said smirking.

Yugi nodded in agreement, still looking through the window. "Yeah, we all want to go there for a reason. For example, the moon is always up every night there, and here in Halloween Town it only appears in Halloween"

"And there are lots of humans to feed from" Yami said grinning.

"We can scare those mortals!!" Marik and Bakura chirped.

"But think of all the strange plants and animals there are. So much to discover" Seto said smiling.

"I can curse some humans!" Malik yelled still flying.

"I want to see every single place of that world and learn so many things" Ryou said dreamily.

"Yeah! Like Yug said, we can howl up at the moon every night!" Joey said grinning excitedly.

After everyone mentioned their own reason for going, they stood silent, until Yugi couldn't help himself and stood up wagging his tail. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!!"

"Yeah!!" They all exclaimed and dashed out of the mansion that soon would be abandoned.

"Seto, open a portal" Yami said eagerly.

The warlock nodded and took out his wand, then swifted it gently and a purple portal appeared before them. "There it is" He said as he kept his wand back in his cloak. "Say one last goodbye to Halloween Town"

Everyone turned behind them and gave one last melancholic smile at their old home.

Taking a deep breathe and feeling confident, they all stepped inside, and when the last of them crossed, the portal closed, forever.

* * *

Everyone stared in awe at the scene before them.

A small town stood in front of them. No spooky things around, no talking trees, no monsters around, and no strong wind at all. It was just something unbelievable for them.

"This looks nothing like Halloween Town" Ryou whispered.

"That's the whole point of this place" Malik said.

Realization hit them, and they all turned at each other. "So…" Yugi started. "I guess this is goodbye"

Everyone nodded slightly not showing sadness or happiness about it.

"We are all going our different ways" Seto said, "But we'll meet again, someday"

They all nodded in agreement.

Yugi then turned at Yami and smiled at him. "Would you like to look for a new place to live in? Just the two of us?" He asked.

Yami kissed his nose. "Of course"

Yugi smiled and returned the kiss.

Everyone started to say their goodbyes, and soon they all took their own ways.

Marik and Bakura left together to scare the humans and probably hunt some houses; Malik went to look for a place where he could do magic and startle people; Ryou left towards the mountains wanting to explore; Seto went towards a forest not saying anything; Joey took his full werewolf form and left the town. And Yami and Yugi were the only ones left.

"We better start looking" Yugi said with a smile.

Yami nodded, and with a 'poof', turned into his bat form, still with his piercing crimson eyes.

Yugi looked up at the full moon in the sky and howled when he felt instinct run through his veins. He took his full form, a big black wolf with wide amethyst eyes.

The wolf turned at the bat next to him and nodded slightly, and both went towards a tall hill, beginning a new adventure together, that would last an eternity.

**~~~Ends Story~~~**

The wind howled again as Yugi finished his story, a wide smile on his face, having no intention at all of making it seem scary.

"So…" Malik began, "Are you saying that's the reason of why some people claim to see 'monsters'?"

Yugi nodded.

"I think it makes a lot of sense Aibou" Yami said smiling.

"But it was boring!" Marik yelled.

"No fun!" Agreed Bakura.

"No scary!"

"Was it interesting?"

"I don't think so!!!"

Then Bakura and Marik started laughing.

Yugi scoffed and pouted looking away from the sugar-high psychos.

Yami glared daggers at both and held the angel tightly in his arms. "Don't listen to them Aibou, they are just jealous because I love you way much more than they love their hikaris"

This comment made them to stop laugh, they turned at Yami and it could be seen their pride was scarred. "What?!" Both yelled.

Bakura hugged Ryou tightly and rubbed his confused hikari to his chest. "I love my Ryou-kitten so much you'd be dazed off of so much love!" Bakura yelled as Ryou stood confused.

"Oh no! I love Malik more!" Marik said and started stroking Malik's hair. "So much that if he asked me to, I'd kill all of you!!!"

The last statement scared everyone.

"Err… don't worry guys, I'd never ask for that" Malik said nervously.

The wind howled again, and the lights blinked inside the room, until they turned back on, and so did the music.

"Hey, the lights are back" Seto said as everyone stood up.

"Then let's go back dancing!!!" Joey screamed, Marik, Bakura, Malik and Ryou agreeing with him and going to the dance floor.

Seto shrugged and decided to go dance as well.

"Hey Yugi" Yami whispered down at him.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Yeah?"

"Want to see my true vampire instincts upstairs?" He asked mischievously showing his fake fangs.

Yugi blushed and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Show this angel what the true mean of sin is" Yugi said with half-closed eyes.

Yami groaned in want and scooped Yugi in his arms, he turned back and yelled above the music. "Guys! I'm going upstairs to have sex with Yugi!"

"Ok" They all replied carelessly and kept dancing.

Yami and Yugi shrugged, then went upstairs.

THE END!!

* * *

Nekogal: Yay! Happy Halloween! And please review! –hides in cape, and with a poof turns into a bat that goes flying away-


End file.
